


Across the Sea

by Aelig



Series: In all universes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a mermaid princess, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Angst, Fluff, Hunk is a Hufflepuff, It's the fic, Keith is a Gryffindor, Klance AU Month 2019, Lance and Keith are in love, Lance is lost in the Black Lake, M/M, Mermaid Allura (Voltron), Mermaid Romelle (Voltron), Pidge is a Ravenclaw, Romance, a little bit, also, he fall in love with Keith, i'm late folks, it's all, mermaid lance (voltron), not me, they're just in love, who's surprised, yeah - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Il se trouve qu'au cours de l'été, lors d'un déplacement de sa colonie, Lance a été assezstupidepour se perdre. Et atterrir dans le Lac Noir, juste au pied de Poudlard.Étrangement, ça ne le dérange plus tant que ça lorsqu'il fait la connaissance de Keith et de son sourire aussi brillant que le soleil.- Klance AU Month, Day 1 : Hogwarts/Mermaid





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! Un peu crevé·e par ici, mais sinon tout va bien :D
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Klance AU Month 2019 ! (qui a eu lieu en février lmao, je suis en retard mais qui est surpris à ce stade ?) Je savais d'avance que je serais incapable d'écrire tous les jours et de finir en temps et en heure (étrangement) du coup j'ai mixé les jours pour avoir deux thèmes à chaque fois ! J'ai pas mal de prompt fun à écrire encore, du coup :D
> 
> Les prompts pour cet OS étaient donc Hogwarts et Mermaid :D J'ai adoré écrire dessus, j'ai eu direct mon idée et j'en étais très fier·ère okay. Ça a fini par être beaucoup plus long que prévu, mais à ce stade j'ai l'habitude lmao. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Les abords du Lac Noir étaient bien plus jolis que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. La Forêt Interdite s'évanouissait sur son flanc ; si on y descendait un peu, vers sa droite, on y trouvait une plage de galets au toucher doux. Il y avait de magnifiques paysages d'arbres qui s'effondraient à moitié sur l'eau, leurs feuilles et branches caressant la surface à chaque nouveau coup de vent ; de bords plus sauvages où fleurs et bruyères côtoyaient des rochers aux arrêtes acérées ; d'endroits où l'herbe devenait soudainement de l'eau, les deux se longeant sans qu'on ne prête vraiment attention à leur limite.

Lorsqu'il s'y dirigeait, Keith prenait toujours quelques minutes pour s'arrêter et admirer l'horizon s'étalant devant lui. Personne ne l'aurait pensé du type contemplatif – il ne l'était pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Mais il savait reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait, et il aimait à l'admirer.

Ce jour-ci, il ne prit pourtant pas le temps de s'arrêter ; il descendit plutôt rapidement vers son alcôve préférée, cachée par de nombreux arbres que l'automne coloraient de couleurs chaudes. Un ou deux rochers s'avançaient dans l'eau, semblant comme flotter à sa surface. Le sol était composé de branches et de petits cailloux sur la terre brute – clairement pas le bon endroit pour se promener pieds nus.

Cette fois-ci, en y arrivant, il fit une pause, un léger sourire venant étirer ses lèvres alors que ses mains se resserraient autour de la lanière de son sac de cours.

Tranquillement assis sur l'un des rochers, Lance fredonnait une mélodie de son invention en remettant en place comme il le pouvait ses cheveux bruns, bouclés par l'humidité et goûtant sur ses épaules. Il observait son reflet comme il le pouvait dans l'eau troublée (et qui de toute façon ne lui rendait pas justice, se disait Keith), son nez pointu et retroussé vers le ciel se fronçant au même rythme que ses sourcils à chaque mécontentement. De là où il était, Keith ne pouvait que deviner – avec la force de l'habitude – ses orbes bleues, de ce même bleu un peu sombre de la mer en pleine tempête que possédaient les écailles qui s'étalaient sur son cou, le haut de son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, ses flancs et son bas-ventre, comme des milliers de tâches de rousseurs aux reflets verts. Là où auraient dû se trouver ses jambes – si Lance avait jamais été humain – une queue de poisson venait s'échouer dans l'eau, bougeant légèrement sous les émotions de Lance. Il distinguait les nageoires à la membrane fine, d'un bleu quasiment transparent, qui finissaient sa queue de poisson et la parcouraient sur les bords. Elles se retrouvaient aussi le long de ses bras, repliées comme un doux voile de soie inutilisé.

Keith eu une légère inspiration et s'avança finalement vers lui, faisant attention aux endroits où il posait ses pieds. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, les oreilles pointues de Lance s'agitèrent un instant, et la sirène se tourna aussitôt vers lui, lui présentant son plus beau sourire.

« Keith ! »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son estomac trop occupé à se tordre soudainement sous cet éclat et prenant lui-même le temps de s'installer à côté de celui qu'il était venu voir.

« Hey Lance. »

Son sourire se creusa un peu plus, et il ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il bascula entièrement son corps sur le rocher, ses pieds flottant plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de l'eau sans jamais la toucher. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Lance contre le sien, proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient – ils avaient peu de place sur ce rocher.

« Alors ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

La queue de Lance s'agita un instant dans l'eau, traduisant l'impatience du jeune homme à voir des réponses venir à ses questions. Keith trouvait toujours ça amusant, comment son humeur était facilement traduisible par les agitations de son membre inférieur ou ses oreilles qui se baissaient ou s'agitaient régulièrement. C'était mignon, aussi.

« Pas grand-chose. J'avais cours. Et je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? »

Lance secoua un peu sa tête, bien qu'une grimace soit venue déformer légèrement ses traits.

« Ça va. Tu as eu quoi comme cours ? »

Keith laissa Lance se rapprocher un peu plus de lui sans rien dire, et entreprit plutôt de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait étudié ce jour-là, retraçant sa journée et ses cours.

L'après-midi commençait tout juste à tirer sur sa fin. Le soleil restait encore prudemment accroché dans le ciel, peu pressé d'entamer sa descente, ses rayons s'étirant sur le parc, les bords du lac et illuminant Poudlard derrière eux.

Lance ne faisait pas partie des sirènes qui peuplaient le lac. À vrai dire, d'après ce qu'il avait raconté à Keith, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de la même espèce, bien que les humains les catégorisaient tous comme sirènes. Lui venait de l'océan et de ses abysses, où il vivait normalement avec son clan. Mais lors d'un déplacement, il s'était perdu et visiblement retrouvé sans savoir comment au beau milieu du Lac Noir qui bordait Poudlard. Lorsque les humains du coin l'avaient enfin remarqué et avaient alerté le Ministère, deux jours étaient déjà passés et le pauvre Lance ne savait plus quoi faire. Le Ministère avait finalement décidé, en accord avec le Directeur de l'école, de le laisser tranquille dans le lac jusqu'à trouver contact avec son clan, qui viendraient ensuite le chercher et le ramener chez eux.

Le Directeur avait bien évidemment prévenu les élèves et le corps enseignant de ce nouvel habitant inattendu, et leur avait conseillé de ne pas trop l'embêter – mais que lui tenir compagnie serait bienvenu. Lance s'étant révélé particulièrement bavard et sociable, les trois quarts de l'école s'amusaient à venir le voir régulièrement, lui offrant des cadeaux divers et variés au passage. Pour un peu, Keith ne serait pas surpris de voir un culte à son encontre se créer.

Keith n'avait au prime abord pas participé à l'engouement général. À vrai dire, il n'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré Lance s'il n'était pas tombé totalement par hasard sur lui alors qu'il cherchait un coin tranquille où se poser – et de préférence loin de Shiro qui cherchait constamment à le surprotéger. Coin dans lequel ils se retrouvaient depuis – celui-là même où ils étaient actuellement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la mémoire cette première fois où il l'avait aperçu – il ne le voulait pas, non plus. Lance était perché sur ce même rocher, la mine et les épaules basses, l'air bien plus triste qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis. Ce n'était pas non plus une image qu'il voulait revoir – il avait semblé si seul, si fragile, sur l'instant. Il préférait le Lance qu'il côtoyait à présent, bien plus joyeux et enclin à sourire sincèrement. Mais ce tableau – ce jeune homme si beau, doté d'une queue de poisson et baignant dans la lumière délicate du soleil qui tombait sur lui comme pour le magnifier – restait gravé en lui.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il doucement après le récit de sa journée.

Les oreilles de Lance se baissèrent aussitôt. De près, on pouvait apercevoir bien plus facilement les petites écailles qui les entouraient et s'étalaient sur plusieurs parties de son visage – bien plus fines et transparentes que les autres, et reflétant bien plus les rayons solaires. Il avait un air soucieux, un peu déçu – d'une main distraite, il se mit à caresser les bracelets de coquillages qui encerclaient son biceps droit.

Lance lui en avait expliqué l'importance un jour qu'il parlait de son clan ; ces bijoux servaient à démontrer la place hiérarchique de la personne qui les portait. Lance avait lui deux bracelets au bras, chacun présentant une rangée de coquillages différents. Des boucles pendaient à ses oreilles, liant un bout à l'autre avec un fil coloré dont il ignorait la matière. Il portait également un collier, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un pendentif de par sa composition. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué par contre ce que cela représentait, au niveau de son clan ; quelle place il occupait.

« Non, aucune pour l'instant... » Il poussa un léger soupir, la mine baissée vers le miroir troublé sous eux – et Keith sentit aussitôt la culpabilité grignoter son ventre.

Il plongea la main dans son sac, ignorant le léger regain d'intérêt que cela causa chez Lance, et entreprit de chercher ce qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il la sortit avec un léger sourire, retournant aussitôt son regard vers Lance dont l'attention était tournée toute entière vers lui. Son sourire s'élargit aussitôt.

« C'est pour toi. » indiqua-t-il, et il tendit la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main à Lance. La jeune sirène poussa une légère exclamation en la voyant, son intérêt entièrement regagné. Il s'était découvert une passion pour la faune et la flore terrestre, dont il ignorait tout, aussi Keith tentait de lui en apprendre plus sur le sujet.

Il eut un léger rire à sa réaction, encore plus en constatant que la queue de Lance s'était remise à bouger sous son intérêt.

Il était adorable.

Avec un regard un peu plus tendre, il approcha la fleur de Lance et entreprit de la mêler à ses cheveux, la laissant reposer sur son oreille. Lance le laissa faire, ses yeux vaguement écarquillés et les joues rouges sous l'attention. Il attrapa sa main, lui offrant un sourire, avant d'en embrasser le dos en remerciement.

S'il se devait d'être honnête, Keith avait totalement rougi.

* * *

Lance appréciait les abords de Poudlard. Il n'avait certes pas forcément envie d'y passer sa vie – il était fait pour l'océan et les abysses, merci bien – mais c'était sans doute un endroit sympathique pour des vacances. Ou au moins un week-end.

… Il aurait pu se perdre dans un endroit bien pire que celui-là.

Il savait que son peuple était du genre solitaire, à se reposer sur lui-même sans chercher le moindre contact avec les humains. Oh, cela arrivait, bien sûr – mais c'était rare. Il savait, évidemment, qu'ils le chercheraient ; mais surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas contacter les humains immédiatement. Ils n'y penseraient tout simplement pas – leur peuple était ainsi.

Lance n'allait pas leur en vouloir – le dernier contact que son clan avait eu avec les hommes remontait à deux décennies plus tôt, presque trois, après tout.

Mais il devait avouer que sa famille et sa vie là-bas lui manquaient. Il voulait revoir ses parents, ses frères, sœurs, neveux et nièces. Ils étaient une grande famille, il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être entouré – cette soudaine solitude, bien qu'agrémentée par de nombreuses visites de curieux, lui pesait énormément. Son apprentissage auprès de Luxia, accompagné par Plaxum et Florona, lui manquait encore plus. Là, il passait ses journées à tourner en rond et ne rien faire de concret, et c'était terrible pour son moral.

Heureusement qu'il s'était fait de vrais amis – sincères et honnêtes et réels – parmi les élèves de l'école.

Il y avait d'abord eu Hunk – il avait fait partie des tous premiers à venir le voir, mais il avait été le seul à s'inquiéter de son état de santé et s'il mangeait assez. Une fois son inquiétude atténuée, il avait pris le temps de le connaître, lui apportant à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir de la nourriture humaine qu'il lui faisait goûter. Il vérifiait toujours son état, et la plupart du temps, ils discutaient simplement – des différences de leurs peuples, de ce qu'ils voulaient, d'eux-mêmes. Lance trouvait ça simple de se confier au jeune homme. Il riait souvent, lui faisait des câlins, ou passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui souriait constamment, le mettait parfaitement à l'aise.

Ensuite était venue Pidge. Elle était venue, comme bien d'autres, surtout poussée par la curiosité. Une fois cette dernière assouvie, elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu de revenir – mais elle était retombée sur lui par hasard alors qu'elle se posait dans un coin du lac, et ils s'étaient engagés dans une vive discussion qui en avait mené à bien d'autres. Elle semblait toujours savoir tout sur tout, posséder une curiosité inassouvie, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser de premier abord. Elle n'arrêtait jamais de venir avec de nouvelles questions plus pointues les unes que les autres (parce que visiblement, elle avait dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque et même de la réserve parlant de son peuple, ce qui d'après elle faisait encore trop peu de matières – ce qui en soit n'était pas étonnant, son peuple étant très secret). Une chose qu'il avait apprise aussi, était qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur la faune et la flore marine, et il était allé plus d'une fois au fond du lac chercher une plante à lui offrir – ce qui lui faisait toujours très plaisir.

Pidge avait aussi été la première à lui parler des Maisons de Poudlard – il avait ainsi pu mieux comprendre pourquoi les élèves portaient des couleurs différentes. Il trouvait l'idée de la Répartition un peu farfelue, mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Ainsi donc, Pidge était une Serdaigle et dormait tout en haut dans une des tours du château (il trouvait ça vaguement effrayant, d'être aussi haut, mais Pidge lui assurait que ça ne la dérangeait pas) et Hunk était un Poufsouffle, et vivait actuellement à côté des cuisines de l'école (ce qui expliquait qu'il ait pu y avoir accès aussi facilement). Elle lui avait aussi expliqué ce que signifiait chaque Maison, mais il trouvait ça un peu réducteur – il avait préféré ne rien dire et laisser couler.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait Keith. Keith était particulier, lui – ils s'étaient rencontrés totalement par hasard, avaient accrochés encore plus au hasard, et maintenant se voyaient quasi-quotidiennement avec beaucoup de plaisir. Savoir qu'on était un jour où Keith venait lui rendre visite le mettait toujours de bonne humeur – il lui tardait de voir le jeune homme venir jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, guettant son arrivée à mesure que l'heure approchait.

Les jours passant, il devenait de plus en plus impatient de le retrouver. Quand il n'était pas là, il se dessinait la courbe de son sourire, l'éclat dans ses yeux aux reflets violets, la douceur de ses cheveux noirs, le confort de ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, comme si aucun mot ne serait jamais assez fort pour le décrire entièrement ; il manquait toujours quelque chose, un léger détail qui changeait toute la perception qu'on pouvait avoir de lui. Alors Lance ne disait rien et se contentait d'attendre la présence de Keith à ses côtés, et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que l'heure de son départ ne sonne.

Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il l'intriguait et l'apeurait le plus, dans cette histoire – plus il passait de temps avec Keith, moins il avait envie de repartir. Il se sentait déchiré entre son amour pour sa famille et ces sensations toutes nouvelles qui se développaient pour l'humain. Et c'était bien loin d'être agréable – il ne souhaitait clairement pas vivre le reste de sa vie comme ça.

Il savait surtout qu'il avait des responsabilités qui l'attendaient au sein de son peuple – il se devait de finaliser l'apprentissage de son rôle, et prendre sa place dans leur société, aux côtés de la future reine.

Mais là où auparavant, ce futur l'enchantait, maintenant Lance sentait qu'il ne serait que teinté de regret et de mélancolie. Par sa présence Keith avait déjà marqué sa vie d'une cicatrice indélébile sur son cœur et son esprit. Ça, Lance ne le regrettait pas – pour rien au monde il ne voulait voir s'effacer le souvenir de ce rire, de cette douceur et de ce regard aussi fascinant que les abysses. Il regrettait bien plus le choix qu'il se verrait un jour obligé de faire – celui de partir et de quitter Keith à tout jamais.

C'était pour cette raison même qu'il profitait de la présence du sorcier, et qu'il l'enjoignait à venir le voir plus souvent. Il voulait passer tous ses instants avec lui – jusqu'au dernier.

À son plus grand bonheur, Keith ne protestait absolument pas à cette idée. Au contraire – il venait le voir quotidiennement. Dès qu'il avait la moindre miette de temps disponible, il la lui consacrait, à lui et seulement à lui ; et ça rendait Lance plus qu'heureux, comme si la tête lui en tournait sous tellement d'émotions à la réalisation seule que Keith se consacrait autant à lui. Et quelque part, sans même se poser la question, il savait aussi que le sentiment – les sentiments – étaient partagés. Que Keith aimait plus que tout ces moments passés ensemble et que le nuage noir de son départ l'inquiétait tout autant. Que cette tendresse envers lui, unique et délicate, lui appartenait toute entière. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde – car comment douter de l'évidence ?

* * *

Aucun des deux ne sauraient déterminer qui s'était avancé en premier lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. C'était juste venu naturellement, suivant la continuité de l'instant et de leur relation, si bien qu'ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi ; c'était juste venu, ils avaient souri, et Keith était reparti vers le château pour y passer la nuit. Les autres étaient arrivés aussi simplement ; c'était devenu une habitude, un geste tendre et intime qui venait presque comme un réflexe. C'était la première chose que Keith faisait lorsqu'il arrivait aux côtés de Lance, et la dernière tentative de Lance pour retenir un peu plus Keith auprès de lui quand il devait pourtant repartir.

Avec ce rapprochement venait le manque ; dès lors qu'ils étaient séparés, cette sensation venait leur coller à la peau et aux tripes. Keith se faisait moins concentré en cours, Lance plus triste au bord du lac. Alors ils focalisaient toutes leurs pensées sur ce moment de la journée, bientôt, très bientôt, où ils pourraient se revoir et passer de longues heures ensemble, juste leur îlot à deux au milieu du monde entier.

Et une fois les retrouvailles achevées, ils s'en trouvaient tous deux apaisés, nageant dans une infinité de douceur.

Ce jour-là, ils discutaient tranquillement – ou plutôt, Lance racontait à renforts de grands gestes une de ses nombreuses histoires de famille, Keith l'observant avec un sourire attendri. Lance se figea soudainement, la bouche grande ouverte, son flot de parole se stoppant soudainement. Keith fronça les sourcils, et constata avec curiosité que les oreilles de la sirène s'agitaient à toute allure, comme un papillon qui battrait des ailes. Le regard de Lance se focalisa soudainement sur un endroit du lac, déformé par une agitation soudaine de l'eau. Keith suivit son regard, inquiet, la pensée s'accrochant rapidement à lui qu'il devrait peut-être se mettre en sûreté ; mais il ne bougea pas, serrant la main de Lance dans la sienne, à l'affût comme un chat en chasse.

L'agitation s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux seulement – la queue de Lance causait de nombreux remous tant elle battait le liquide à leurs pieds. Puis, une tête sortit de l'eau ; Keith la reconnu tout de suite comme faisant partie de l'espèce de Lance.

Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient comme de l'écume autour d'elle, et son regard d'un ciel d'été à la nuit couchante, clair et teinté de rosée, était fixé sur eux. Keith trouvait ça intimidant – c'était un peu comme regarder une tempête s'abattre sur lui, et attendre que les vagues en furie détruise sa vie. Sa peau était une teinte ou deux plus foncée que celle de Lance, et ses écailles en ressortaient bien plus ; presque transparentes, avec des reflets bleus et roses qui semblaient capter le soleil. Ses bijoux semblaient légèrement plus précieux que ceux de Lance, et son front était ceint de ce qui ressemblait à une couronne. Son sourire se dévoila lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Lance, et ses oreilles s'agitèrent, traduisant sans doute sa joie.

« Lance ! »

L'interpellé sourit, et aussitôt sauta à l'eau sans plus y réfléchir, arrivant rapidement jusqu'à la nouvelle venue pour se blottir au creux de ses bras.

« Allura ! »

La jeune femme rit et le serra contre lui ; sa joie se lisait facilement sur son visage, et Keith pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Les deux avaient l'air proches, et quelque part sans doute il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se sentir jaloux. Mais il comprenait cette douleur diffuse de rester loin de sa famille pendant trop longtemps – celle de Lance devait être encore plus forte, et il n'allait certainement pas lui en vouloir d'être heureux de retrouver ses proches.

« Tu es qui, toi ? »

Keith sursauta, et se rendit compte qu'une autre sirène se tenait à côté de lui, appuyée là où Lance était assis quelques temps plus tôt. Elle était blonde, et ses cheveux étaient tressés en chignon avant de retomber sur ses épaules. Son regard curieux et violet le dévisageait, mais était totalement dépourvu de la moindre étincelle de méchanceté. Keith sentit ses muscles se détendre à cette constatation, et il haussa les épaules.

« Keith. » offrit-il comme réponse, et la jeune fille fronça le nez, ses écailles d'un rose tendre et uni tranchant sur sa peau pâle.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, _Keith_. C'est quoi ? Un statut social ? Une fonction ? Un métier ? »

Il lui offrit un regard presque incrédule, surtout rempli d'incompréhension.

« C'est... Mon prénom ? »

La jeune fille eut la bonne grâce de rougir, visiblement atrocement gênée par sa méprise.

« Ah. Oui. Ton prénom. Bien sûr. » Un léger silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne le coupe avec bien plus de jovialité. « Je suis Romelle ! Je suis la dame de compagnie de la princesse. »

Keith hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information.

« La princesse ? » demanda-t-il machinalement. Romelle tendit son bras et désigna la jeune femme qui tenait encore Lance près d'elle, bien qu'ils ne s'étreignaient plus. Ils discutaient à voix basse, semblant échanger à toute allure sur un sujet important, au vu de leurs regards sérieux. Il reporta le sien sur Romelle, toujours souriante, et qui observait ses réactions. Il hésita un instant, avant de baisser sa voix pour s'adresser à elle.

« Et Lance ? Il est quoi ? Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. »

Les yeux de Romelle pétillèrent, visiblement ravie d'être mise dans une confidence avec quelqu'un.

« Oh, il a un rôle très important, dans notre société, tu sais ? Quand il a disparu, c'était la catastrophe ! Surtout qu'il y a des tensions avec une autre tribu en ce moment, alors le roi pensait que c'était eux qui l'avaient kidnappé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais du coup, on a été soulagé de savoir qu'il se trouvait ici, en fait ! C'était plus rassurant pour tout le monde. »

Il la fixa un instant, vaguement éberlué, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Romelle grimaça, et il en fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Ces informations étaient plus ou moins nouvelles, même s'il l'avait compris en sous-texte au vu de ce que Lance avait pu lui dire. Mais ça ne répondait pas à son interrogation principale, qui soudainement prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cerveau. Au vu de la manière dont Lance et Allura – la _princesse_ – étaient proches, il était en droit de se poser des questions ; était-il un prince, lui aussi ? Ou même son _fiancé_ ? Tout était possible !

« Eh bien... » commença Romelle. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler... » Elle risqua un regard vers lui, et sembla prendre confiance. « Mais si tu me promets de le garder pour toi-

\- Oui, oui, je te promets tout ce que tu veux, juste, dis-moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pour être plus proche de son oreille et qu'il puisse entendre ses chuchotements.

« Il a été choisi il y a des années pour devenir le prochain Grand Prêtre de notre royaume. Il sera aussi l'un des principaux conseillers de la princesse lorsqu'elle deviendra reine, avec la Grande Prêtresse et le futur Dirigeant de la Garde – qui n'a pas encore été choisi. Le Grand Prêtre et la Grande Prêtresse sont toujours élevés auprès de la princesse, ou du prince, afin qu'ils puissent se faire mutuellement confiance. C'est très important pour nous ! »

Keith ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment digérer _ça_ – c'était bien différent que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir – c'était le cas de le dire. Il lança un regard perdu à Romelle, qui lui sourit gentiment ; mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à d'autres questions à lui poser, ils furent interrompus.

« Romelle ? »

La jeune fille se tourna aussitôt, et Keith en fit de même. Allura et Lance s'étaient rapprochés et les regardaient, sérieux mais une étincelle de curiosité au fond des prunelles.

« Nous allons prendre du repos pour la fin de la journée, et nous repartirons demain. »

Romelle hocha la tête, se laissant glisser dans l'eau pour retourner auprès de la princesse.

« Je devrais peut-être aller prévenir Monsieur le Directeur- » se dit Keith, à haute voix, commençant déjà à bouger pour se lever.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. »

Une nouvelle voix venait de se rajouter aux leurs, et le directeur de Poudlard apparu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Professeur Daibazaal-

\- Monsieur Kogane. »

L'adulte lui offrit un léger signe de tête respectueux, avant de se tourner vers la princesse, qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

« Zarkon ! Comment allez-vous ? Et Honerva et Lotor ? »

L'homme eut un léger rire, et Keith en fut surpris – le directeur était plus connu pour son sérieux et sa droiture plutôt que pour sa jovialité. Il reconnaissait les deux noms comme étant ceux de sa femme et de son fils, bien sûr – mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment ou pourquoi le directeur pouvait bien connaître la princesse d'un royaume de sirènes qui vivaient normalement dans les abysses.

« Nous allons bien. Et toi ? Tes parents ? Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'échanger des banalités avec Alfor lorsqu'il m'a contacté... »

La princesse semblait briller, glorifiée par les éclats du soleil sur sa peau. Keith nota distraitement qu'elle était vraiment jolie, mais son attention fut détournée par Lance qui vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, interrogateur. Il lui offrit un simple sourire, laissant sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux si doux. Lance le laissa faire, son expression détendue, et ferma les yeux.

Keith se rendit sans doute compte à ce moment-là qu'il n'écoutait plus la discussion à côté – mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Le plus important était là, contre lui, et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Lance détestait les adieux.

S'il devait être honnête, il n'en avait pas participé à beaucoup – en fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à partir loin de chez lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se perde et se retrouve dans le lac bordant Poudlard, évidemment.

Le jour était venu, sonnant l'arrivée de son départ. Départ retardé par les larmes d'Hunk, que Lance avait bien du mal à consoler.

Contrairement au flot d'élèves qui étaient venus le voir par curiosité au début de son séjour ici, ils étaient assez peu sur les bords du lac au petit matin, à venir lui dire au revoir. Le directeur Daibazaal, que lui connaissait sous le nom de Zarkon, ce vieil ami humain du roi Alfor, était là, accompagné de sa femme, Honerva, et de leur fils Lotor. Honerva avait été l'une des leurs autrefois, mais avait abandonné son royaume lorsqu'elle et Zarkon étaient tombés amoureux. Bien sûr, Alfor avait tout fait pour garder le contact, et Honerva était moins séparée de son peuple d'origine qu'on ne pourrait le penser ; elle ne voulait de toute façon pas priver son fils de ses origines. Mais cette histoire, celle d'un humain et d'une sirène qui bravaient leurs peuples pour vivre heureux ensemble ; ça tournait en boucle dans la tête de Lance, et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré Keith.

Ce dernier se tenait justement près de lui, l'air fermé, le regard un peu ailleurs – Lance savait qu'il souffrait de le voir partir, et ça lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'emmener sans réfléchir.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, et Keith n'y survivrait sans doute pas, de toute façon. Il devait prendre son mal en patience, et en parler plus en profondeur avec Allura – bien qu'ils aient effleuré le sujet la veille. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution.

Mais au cas où, il avait préféré ne rien dire à Keith pour l'instant, de peur de lui donner trop d'espoir pour trop peu de résultats.

Les deux autres personnes présentes étaient Hunk – qui pleurait à chaudes larmes – et Pidge, qui si une larme coulait de temps à autre, les retenait déjà bien plus. Lance leur avait déjà adressé ses adieux, et les deux l'avaient serré dans leurs bras en lui assurant qu'il allait leur manquer. Il avait bien évidemment remercié le directeur pour l'avoir laissé séjourner dans le lac ; et si les larmes d'Hunk étaient difficiles à voir, le plus dur restait encore à faire.

Allura et Romelle attendaient un peu plus loin, la princesse visiblement en pleine discussion avec Lotor qu'elle semblait taquiner. Pidge avait pris le relais auprès d'Hunk, lui adressant un dernier sourire et un signe de tête afin qu'il file – et qui était-il pour aller à contre-sens de ce qu'elle lui disait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa doucement la main de Keith, et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire triste. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce moment inévitable où ils devraient se séparer, le reléguant encore et toujours à plus tard ; au vu de leurs hésitations l'instant venu, ç'avait été une erreur. Lance aurait voulu pouvoir tout mettre au clair avant, lui assurer encore et toujours que ce qu'il ressentait était réel et ne s'enfuirait jamais. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer plus en détail certaines particularités de son espèce, et surtout comment ils n'étaient capables d'avoir qu'un seul amour dans leur vie.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que Keith était et serait toujours cet amour et que Lance ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui.

Mais il était trop tard, à présent – ils n'avaient plus le temps.

Keith vint cueillir ses lèvres, et Lance voulu se perdre dans ce baiser – léger, doux, comme une sucrerie au goût doux-amer qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment. Cela dura quelques secondes, sans doute – assez de temps pour s'en souvenir pour l'éternité.

Ils se séparèrent, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, incapables de vraiment se lâcher ; Lance avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, que ses branchies pourtant protégées par ses écailles sur chaque côté de sa gorge s'étaient rouvertes et ne savaient plus fonctionner.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Keith.

Il devait le faire.

Il ferma les yeux, et entendit le doux murmure que produisit la voix de Keith lorsqu'elle vint à ses oreilles, enfermée dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient inconsciemment créée autour d'eux.

« Je t'aime. »

Lance lui adressa un sourire, bien plus faible et tremblant que les précédents, et il sentit une larme perler à ses yeux. Il caressa doucement la joue de Keith, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Keith lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était dénué d'espoir – comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce que Lance lui disait, comme s'il pensait qu'il l'oublierait dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

C'est sans doute ce qui fit le plus mal à Lance. De ne pas pouvoir assurer à Keith son amour entier et total, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ; il manquait de temps.

Ils l'avaient dévorée à coup de baiser et de rire et de naïveté, et la réalité était venue les rattraper.

« Lance ? »

Sa prise sur Keith se serra un peu plus, et son cœur rata un battement, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent encore ; mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son sourire alors qu'il admirait pour la dernière fois Keith.

« J'arrive, Allura. »

Ils n'avaient plus le temps.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque Poudlard fut loin derrière eux, Lance s'autorisa à pleurer, sa main doucement serrée dans celle d'Allura.

* * *

Le temps était pour une fois clair, et Keith observa l'horizon avec curiosité. Le brouillard tombait souvent bien vite, et d'une manière inattendue ; avec les années, il avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec ça. Il fallait cependant pas mal prévoir, au cas où, faire attention où on se baladait – normalement, un simple sort pouvait aider, mais savait-on jamais.

Il sortit de sa petite maisonnette, observant la côte un instant, avant de se tourner vers son potager. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la main verte, mais c'était une activité bien plus reposante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aimait voir les plantes pousser sous les soins qu'il leur prodiguait. Il pourrait sans doute bientôt cueillir les tomates, peut-être même la salade et les carottes.

Il prit son temps, repassant dans son esprit les recettes qu'Hunk lui avait données – il lui en avait rajoutées certaines la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tester mais qui lui faisait envie. Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier mais il savait néanmoins suivre une recette correctement. Ça l'aidait en tout cas à avoir des activités de vie plus saines – et c'était agréable, aussi. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il s'était imaginée, mais pour l'instant, elle lui convenait largement.

Son travail au potager terminé, il rentra chercher ses recettes, se décidant sur celle qu'il ferait après sa cueillette. Il râla – largement – en constatant que son frigo était trop vide et qu'il lui fallait faire des courses. Avec un soupir, il enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs et sacs. Heureusement, il s'était levé tôt – il aurait sans doute le temps de finir son rapport dans la matinée avant de rejoindre Pidge pour leur après-midi à Londres.

Il rejoignit rapidement la ville – ou village, selon le point de vue. Le sentier qu'il prenait longeait la côte, et il se surprenait toujours à prendre quelques minutes, à sentir l'air marin et observer les vagues. Puis il repartait, l'air de rien – l'instant effacé, oublié, enfermé dans sa boîte de Pandore à lui. Le village n'était qu'à cinq minutes, et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir ainsi.

Wolfden était un village sorcier, habillant l'une de ces îles au large de l'Écosse. Comme plusieurs de ses voisines, elle était cachée des moldus. Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'y écraser ou échouer de temps à autre ; mais le cas était prévu et un endroit de la ville était spécialement conçu pour ça, afin qu'ils soient rapidement rapatriés sur le continent et surtout, ne prennent pas connaissance de la magie.

Le reste était un village typiquement sorcier, largement étalé sur les côtes, aux petites maisons de pierres chaleureuses. Ce genre de village où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et où les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais toujours accueillant et près à s'entraider.

Keith aimait y vivre. C'était largement reculé de tout, mais la magie n'éloignait jamais de rien. Il pouvait sans problème rejoindre le continent d'un coup de poudre de cheminette et était en relation constante autant avec ses amis que ses supérieurs.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours supposé être dans son futur, il était devenu membre de la brigade de police magique plutôt qu'Auror. Il était à Wolfden pour, eh bien, faire la police – et honnêtement, il n'avait pas tant que travail que ça. Ils étaient cinq à y travailler, et bien peu de crimes y survenait. Ça pouvait paraître ennuyeux, mais au moins la vieille madame Field avait toujours besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chat fugueur. Et il prenait plaisir à aider les habitants – c'était sans doute ce qui lui donnait une aussi bonne réputation, d'ailleurs.

Il ne regrettait pas cette décision. Il ne regrettait pas cette vie – les seuls regrets qu'il pouvait avoir, il les avait enfermés au fond de son cœur et refusait de les faire remonter.

Ses achats ne furent pas longs, et il salua amicalement l'épicier en sortant. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et un peu comme à l'accoutumé, n'écoutait pas les ragots qui flottaient dans l'air, repris d'une oreille à une bouche. Considérant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps et qu'il n'avait pas des produits frais dans ses courses, il prit le temps de se balader au niveau du port, vérifiant – bien que ce soit son jour de repos – que tout se passait bien. Puis, après de nombreux saluts et mots rapides échangés avec toutes personnes venant vers lui, Keith prit le chemin du retour.

Il ne fit guère attention aux quelques regards curieux qui le suivaient, pas plus qu'aux chuchotements sur son passage. Il prit la route de son petit sentier, et bien vite sa maisonnette fut en vue.

Assis devant la porte, un jeune homme attendait. Il lui faisait face, mais son visage était tourné vers la mer, une expression mélancolique le recouvrant. Sa peau semblait briller, captant les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages. La brise marine jouait avec ses mèches brunes, légèrement bouclées, sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à les remettre en place. Il serait une simple sacoche contre lui, et attendait tranquillement – avec toute la patience du monde.

Keith le reconnu aussitôt – avant de voir son regard couleur tempête, ses oreilles pointues ou même son sourire aux éclats solaires. Il le _sut_, comme on savait que le ciel était bleu et qu'après la pluie venait le beau temps ; avec l'évidence d'un espoir qu'il s'ignorait avoir, qui s'échappait de la boîte de Pandore enfouie dans son cœur.

Il vint doucement vers lui, comme pour se laisser plus de temps pour digérer, pour comprendre, pour s'imprégner de l'idée. Il le remarqua à mi-chemin, et tourna son visage vers lui, éclairé par le vent, le sel et le bonheur. Il se redressa et l'attendit, droit sur ses deux jambes, le sourire aux lèvres, la main prête à se tendre vers lui ; et sans réfléchir, Keith l'attrapa dans la sienne à peine arrivé, la douce sensation de doigts entremêlés lui confirmant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Lance. » Son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme une mélodie longtemps oubliée mais qui revenait soudainement en mémoire, qu'on voulait soudainement fredonner à n'en plus finir. La sourire qu'il reçut était le plus beau de tous ; et toutes les années loin de l'autre, à pleurer et à regretter et à aimer s'évanouirent soudainement comme le plus mélancolique des mirages.

« Keith. » Son prénom n'avait jamais aussi bien sonné, aussi bien roulé sur cette langue ni éclairé ainsi ce visage et fait autant briller ce visage et ces prunelles – comme si tout était nouveau et à construire et que le bonheur n'était qu'à deux pas, deux secondes. « Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. »

Ce fut dit comme une promesse et résonna comme une réalité, et Keith décida soudainement qu'il s'en fichait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Lance avait soudainement pu se retrouver ici ou même comment il avait bien pu le trouver ou n'importe laquelle des autres questions qui lui passait par la tête.

Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Keith vint chercher ce goût de bonheur qui lui manquait tant, et cueillit les lèvres de Lance entre les siennes.

**Author's Note:**

> TADAM \O/ J'espère que vous avez aimé, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !! :D
> 
> J'ai deux trois headcanons pour l'univers que j'ai oublié/pas pu caser dans l'OS (+ quelques trucs sur lesquels je voulais revenir), donc les voici :
> 
> \- Keith est à Gryffondor. Fight me mais ce garçon est tellement Gryffy que c'en est douloureux à voir. Pour moi Hunk à Poufsouffle est assez évident... Bon, Serdaigle pourrait éventuellement lui convenir, mais Pouffy. Juste, Hunk, Pouffy, l'évidence même. Also j'ai placé Pidge à Serdaigle même si le choix fut dur. Je dirais qu'elle peut autant aller autant à Serdaigle qu'à Serpentard (d'ailleurs je pense que la Pidge du canon va mieux à Serpy tbh). Ceci étant, vu que dans cet ua elle a une belle vie, sa famille n'a jamais disparue et elle n'a jamais connu de harcèlement scolaire, elle n'a pas de motivation particulière à aller à Serpy. Donc elle est à Serdy. Also, ce n'est pas dit mais je vois bien Shiro à Gryffondor - c'est comme ça que je l'imagine ici - ce serait genre, le Cédric Diggory de cet UA. Le Golden Boy, préfet puis préfet-en-chef, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, aimé de tout le monde... Avouez que ça lui va bien xD
> 
> \- Si on continue dans les maisons, honnêtement j'ai toujours un mal fou à placer Lance et Allura. Je sais jamais où les mettre. (Je veux bien vos avis sur la question) Je sais que y en a qui mette Lance à Serpentard pour la rivalité Gryffy/Serpy entre lui et Keith mais... A mes yeux ça ne colle pas des masses je dois avouer. En règle générale, pour Lance, je vois bien Pouffy ou Gryffy - les deux lui vont très bien. Et pour Allura... Ecoutez je suis toujours dans le flou total, j'arrive pas à me décider c'est terrible.
> 
> \- Du coup à la fin, Lance est partit vivre avec Keith même si il a des responsabilités au sein de son peuple et j'ai pas trop expliqué le pourquoi du comment (parce que le fluff d'abord) mais voici : il a fini ses études et est devenu le Grand Prêtre quand Allura est devenue Reine. Et comme elle est devenue Reine, ben elle a décidé de l'envoyer auprès de Keith parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Eh ouais, elle est comme ça. Also ils ont dû attendre qu'Allura devienne Reine parce que le précédent Roi n'aurait sans doute pas accepter ça (y aurait eu trop de bordel à remplacer Lance et tout, la flemme quoi). Also il est toujours le Grand Prêtre et conseille Allura, il peut communiquer avec elle (parce que la magie) et retourne de temps en temps auprès d'eux. 
> 
> \- Also Keith et Lance restent vivre ensemble sur leur petite île, ils vont régulièrement dans le Londres magique pour voir leurs amis/les amis en question viennent chez eux, et un jour ils adopteront plein d'enfants.
> 
> Voilà :D
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand le prochain de la série sera terminé, mais j'espère un jour prochain lmao (et pas dans un an). Le prochain prompt est Roommates/Internet Friends et croyez moi j'aime beaucoup mon idée, là aussi :D (beaucoup de dumb boys in love)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Je vous embrasse tous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
